


Octopus suffocation

by brave_little_toaster



Series: Fluffy Prompts [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic!Gallavich, M/M, Other gallaghers inc, establilshed relationship, mick is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Cliché fluff prompts from amid-fandoms on tumblr: 3) "you’re sleeping on top of me and your head is under my chin, you’re so cute."





	Octopus suffocation

Ian shuffled slightly as he woke up. He was vaguely aware his body was being held down but only after a second did he realised his boyfriend was sprawled across the entirely of him.

He roused slowly and tried to not disrupt the sleeping boy on top of him. Ian yawned which quickly turned into a grin when he noticed Mickey's soft hair was tickling his chin.

Mickey had his head tucked deep into Ian's rising and falling chest. Ian felt all warm inside at how motherfucking cute he was.

The couch was barely comfortable without carrying the body weight of the young Milkovich but Ian couldn't give less of a shit as he felt happily safe under Mickey's gripping touch.

Ian wiggled one of his arms out of Mickey's hand to pull it up and stoke his hair soothingly. He dropped a few little kisses on the top of his head, fucking relishing in their height difference and Mickey's content resting expression.

Ian heard the front door open and cringed. Before the usual loud Gallagher household chatter could fill the living room Ian harshly hissed 'everyone shut the fuck up and come in quietly.'

Lip scrunched up his face to all his siblings but Fiona just shrugged from the command on the couch and trudged in wordlessly. Carl looked ready to open his mouth so Debbie shushed him before he even got the chance. The youngest ginger Gallagher raised her finger to her lips to get Liam to copy and process the task ahead. He nodded eagerly.

Lip stalked in ready to mock his little brother's bossy tone when he stopped dead in his tracks seeing a koala bear like figure clinging around Ian with his messy bed hair providing a pillow for the redhead.

Fiona mouthed clearly 'so cute, oh my god!' Carl smirked when he saw the ex-thug and raced with Liam upstairs so the boys could sleep in peace.

Debbie asked quietly 'wanna blanket?' Ian teased ''m already too hot with this octopus suffocating me, we're good.' Lip suggested 'shrug him off?' Ian rolled his eyes 'I like it, dumbass.' 

Fiona teased 'course you do.' Mickey stirred with a questioning grunt and Ian quickly turned his focus back to him. Forgetting his peering audience he kissed Mickey's cheek and whispered 'hey, sleepyface. You waking up?'

Fiona smiled at the gentleness between the couple and Debbie felt an uncontrollable pang of envy. Lip heard Mickey mutter something against Ian and asked 'what was that?'

Ian looked up and smirked 'told you all to fuck off and stop staring at us.' Mickey yawned loudly and raised his middle finger tiredly. Lip laughed 'yes, yes. We get it. C'mon, we're going.'

The girls and Lip made their way to the kitchen as Mickey blearily sat up on Ian's lap. He furrowed his eyebrows when noticing their position. He shrugged 'sorry if I was squishing your ass.' Ian assured 'wasn't. You okay?' Mickey nodded and shyly pecked at his lips. He mumbled 'now I am. C'mon. Let's eat.'


End file.
